A New Dream
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place during the Season 2 finale. Will is in the Glee club room after the last meeting of the year when Emma finds him. She asks why he didn't take the Broadway job and Will tells her how he discovered he could never leave the Glee Club...or her.


**So I was hoping that in the season finale, there would be a Wemma moment. I thought Will would sing **_**Still Got Tonight **_**to Emma, but they killed that dream fast XD So here's my little continuation of the season finale. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

The last Glee meeting of the year had ended about an hour ago, but Will Shuester still sat in the room, looking around. He couldn't believe he had even thought of leaving all of this. The Glee club was like his own kids. He smiled, running a hand over the piano. On top of it sat their 12th place trophy. Most other teams would have been disappointed to get 12th place, but the New Directions were perfectly content with it. It was a reminder of how hard they worked and how far they had gotten.

"Will, you're still here?" a soft voice chimed. The click of heels on the tile floor made will turn around to see Emma.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Just…looking around." Emma giggled.

"You know, it'll still be here when you get back from New York," she said. Will chuckled. He hadn't told Emma yet that he wasn't going to be in April's show. Well, better late than never.

"I'm not going to New York," Will said. Emma's eyebrows shot up, her already wide eyes going wider.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, "Will this is your dream-"

"_Was _my dream," Will said, "But in New York…I was talking to a coach who _hated _the kids in his Glee club. And it got me thinking…I love these kids like they were my own. I want to be here for them another year and watch them graduate. I want to meet any new kids who want to join."

"I had my moment singing on a Broadway stage," Will said, taking a few steps toward Emma, "And it was _glorious_. But when I saw the kids on that stage. All that hard work we did up there…I had never been happier in my life." Will chuckled.

"On the flight back, they were all exhausted and fell asleep," Will said, a slight smile on his face, "And I just watched them. Like when your parents would come into your room in the middle of the night just to watch you sleep. It was that moment that I knew that I could never leave them." Will took one final step toward Emma, leaving them only inches apart. He gently took her hand in his.

"And I could never leave you," he said softly. A small sound escaped Emma's throat, something between a gasp and a squeak.

"Will, what do you mean?" she asked. Will smiled at her.

"I mean that when I was in New York, I kept thinking about you," Will said, cupping Emma's cheek. He watched a beautiful pink blush spread across her face.

"And how much I love you," Will said, his voice so soft and vulnerable that it nearly made Emma want to cry, "And I want to be with you."

"Will," Emma said. Her lips quivered into a smile as a tear fell from her face. Will wiped it away with his thumb. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Will's neck, nearly knocking him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she buried her face into his neck.

"I didn't want to hold you back," Emma said, "I forced myself to let you go and live your dream but every moment I did, it felt like my heart would split in two." She sniffled slightly as she moved back, just enough to Will in the eye and take his face in her hands.

"I love you too Will," she said, tears shimmering in her eyes but a huge smile on her face. Will grinned and leaned down toward her. Emma met him halfway and their lips met in a kiss. The kiss was soft but passionate, a release of so many feelings that had been pent up for much too long. Emma wrapped her arms around Will's neck, feeling her knees go weak. Will's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

Things may not have worked out the way Will had planned. Right now, he should have been performing on a Broadway stage. But he was happy right where he was, with Emma and the Glee club.

**So there's my little Wemma fanfic! I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
